Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device which measures an electric property of an object to be measured by bringing a probe into contact with the object to be measured.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-252792 discloses a measurement device which applied a high voltage to an object to be measured within a pressurized reservoir in a state where an air pressure in the pressurized reservoir is increase by pressurizing means.
At the time of measuring an electric property of an object to be measured, it is common to use an insulating board and a probe which is fixed to the insulating board concerned. In order therefor, it is preferable to suppress an electric discharge between, for example, the object to be measured and the measurement device while maintaining the common structure concerned as far as possible.
In the measurement device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-252792, increases in the air pressure inside the pressurized reservoir by the pressurizing means makes it possible to suppress the electric discharge. However, the measurement device concerned has the dedicated pressurized reservoir, and a test terminal dedicated to insertion into the pressurized reservoir. There was thus a problem that the structure is complicated because it is impossible to maintain the common structure described above.